


Is Anyone Home?

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, May deserves her girls trip, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Miscommunication, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: With May out of town on a much-needed girl’s trip, Peter is excited to spend the weekend at the Tower with Tony. Only, when gets there, nobody is home.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 84
Kudos: 1908
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics





	Is Anyone Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely words! I am so thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this series! I had no idea it would take off the way it has! Thank you all so much for all the love and comments that you leave! 
> 
> This prompt is from Leyah on Ao3- If I may add, I love the idea where Peter is forgotten for the week-end and would love to read it! I would imagine a "sneaky" Peter staying at the tower with just Friday aware of it and helping him having fun there or looking for secret rooms or Tony's lab and whatever he's always dreamed to do there (that he couldn't do at his own apartment, like watching any movie at Tony's supercool movie room, ordering some food that he always wanted to try (I know there is this thing about Peter never wanting to spend Tony's money but can't he, for once? Tony forgot him after all. Maybe Friday manages to convince him... or like he tries to have a conversation with Friday about anything they ever wanted to do/try/eat and Friday can't really answer for herself but she can make things happen or ordered at the tower for Peter to try, even if he didn't actually ask her to?) ooor Peter finding and trying the avengers suits?? That would be fun. Him impersonating them and then Tony comes home XD, or he could (also) just be doing some research and mixes in the lab to try and built something totally new and awesome) or anything that he never dared to do or ask in front of Tony but he secretly wanted to.
> 
> and also xBurningBrightly on Ao3 - Maybe Peter is supposed to stay at the tower for the weekend or something while May is out of town, but something happens and Tony isn't there? (maybe he has to go on a trip or something because of the accords?) So Peter just like, stays at the tower by himself and doesn't say anything, or he just gets there, asks Friday, and then heads back to his apartment without telling anyone?
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure I can’t drop you off?” May asked as she tossed a few clothes into her suitcase.

“I’m sure,” Peter assured her for the third time that afternoon. “Mr. Stark knows I’m going to patrol before I head to the tower.”

“If you’re sure,” May still looked a little worried. “What about your bag?”

“It’s all packed,” Peter said. “I’ll pick it up before I head to the Tower.”

“Okay,” May smiled, taking a deep breath in. “Please be careful.”

“I will, promise. Have you packed everything?” Peter asked.

“I think so,” May looked thoughtfully at her suitcase. “What do you think?”

Peter leaned over the bed to take a better look at May’s suitcase, nose crinkling at he spotted a bikini. He picked it up tentatively. “What exactly are you doing this weekend with your friends?”

May smacked his hand with an amused smile and he dropped the bikini back into her case. “Do you really want to know?”

“No,” Peter shook his head violently. “Nope. Don’t tell me.”

May laughed out loud, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

Peter battered her hands away, but grinned. He was excited for May. She was spending a much earned and deserved long weekend away with her friends while Peter went to the Tower to spend four days with Tony Stark. Which in Peter’s opinion was the best way to start his school holidays.

“Okay,” May flipped the case lid over and zipped it up. “I think that’s everything.”

Peter carried her case to the front door for her while May grabbed her keys and wallet, stuffing them into her purse.

“You be good for Tony,” May said pulling Peter into a tight hug. “And you can call me for any reason.”

“I’ll be fine May,” Peter rolled his eyes but hugged his Aunt tightly. “Have a good time okay. And be safe. And make sure you wear sunscreen.”

May laughed, kissing Peter on the head before pulling back and cupping his cheek. “Larb you sweetie.”

“Larb you too,” Peter grinned.

* * *

By the time Peter had finished his patrol (where he stopped a snatch and grab, helped clear a overturned truck and helped a baby bird return to his nest) and grabbed his duffle bag from the apartment he was more than ready to hang out with Tony and demolish at least three pizzas to himself.

Peter let out a whoop as the tower came into the view and he swung himself harder, swinging long and low before he flung himself as high as he could into the air, speeding towards the tower. Using his sticky powers, he clung to the side of the tower. He grinned under his mask and started crawling up the side of the building and heading towards the penthouse.

When he reached the balcony, he swung himself up and landed lightly on his feet. He frowned under his mask as he saw that the tower was dark and silently crept towards the door. It opened easily for him and he slipped inside, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and placed it quietly on the couch.

“FRIDAY?” Peter whispered.

The flights flicked on, Peter jumping and spinning around.   
  
“Hello Peter,” FRIDAY greeted him warmly. “I was unaware that you were coming to the tower tonight. Is everything okay? Are you injured?”

“Huh? I’m not hurt. I’m supposed to stay here this weekend,” Peter said to the AI. “Where’s Mr. Stark?”

“Boss is not currently at the tower,” FRIDAY said.

“What? Where is he?” Peter frowned.

“Boss is currently in Japan with Miss Potts.” FRIDAY explained. “They are scheduled to return on Monday.”

“Monday!” Peter cried. He slumped down onto the couch, staring blankly at the window where the New York lights blinked below him.

No, no, no, no that couldn’t be right? He had just spoken to Tony the other day with May. The billionaire had assured May that it had been no problem and that he had plenty of things for him and Peter to do over the long weekend. He said he had even made a room for Peter, whatever that had meant. There had to be some sort of mistake.

“FRIDAY, call Mr. Stark.” Peter pulled off his mask and tossed it onto the cushion beside him.

“Calling Boss,” FRIDAY said.

Peter wrung his hands as he waited, legs bouncing up and down as he tried to contain his nervousness. He tried calm himself, to assure himself that nothing was wrong and that it was all a giant mistake.

“I’m sorry Peter,” FRIDAY said. “I am unable to get through to Mr. Stark.”

Peter’s heart sunk in his chest. What was he going to do? May was well and truly out of the city right now and Peter really didn’t want to worry her. She deserved a break with her friends, one that she had been putting off for a while now because of everything that had happened lately. Peter couldn’t drag her back to the city just for him. Besides, he was fifteen and Spider-Man. He was more than capable of taking care of himself.

“Okay, it’s okay. It will be fine,” Peter mumbled to himself. “I can just chill here until I get a hold of Mr. Stark. It will be fine. FRIDAY?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Can you order a few pizzas for me?” Peter asked. “and can you keep trying Mr. Stark?”

“Of course, Peter,” FRIDAY said.

Peter jumped to his feet and picked up his duffle bag. “First thing first, change out of my suit.”

Peter made his way through the penthouse and to the spare room that he sometimes used whenever he crashed at the tower. Usually it was a night after spending too long in the lab and Peter was too tired to swing home. This long weekend was going to be the most time had spent continuous time at the tower. When he opened the door to the spare room he usually crashed in, his breath caught at he took in the room.

The room had recently decorated as Peter swore that the room had been very different from the last time he had entered. What had been once been a standard room with a bed covered in expensive sheets and a desk that was covered in a few spare pens and spare bits of paper had transformed. Framed Star Wars posters hung on the wall, the desk had been set up with a new laptop, fresh pens and a new notebook. The bed had been replaced by a large bunk bed that was much bigger than the one back at May’s but had the same style sheets. A quick look in the closet confirmed a couple pairs of jeans, some pun shirts and a pair of pyjamas that were all brand new.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered in awe as he looked around the bedroom that had been clearly designed for _him_.

Peter changed into the clothes he brought (too nervous to touch the new clothes hanging in his wardrobe) and by the time he had finished investigating the room, the pizza had arrived.

“Any luck reaching Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, picking up three slices and placing them on top of each other before taking a giant bite.

“Mr. Stark is currently in a presentation,” FRIDAY said. “Miss Potts has only allowed me access in case of an emergency.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked. “Yeah, I guess this doesn’t really count as an emergency, does it? Can you leave a message for Mr. Stark and Miss Potts? Just, let them know that I’m here?”

“Of course, Peter,” FRIDAY said. “My apologies for being unable to reach them for you.”

“Not your fault,” Peter smiled up at the ceiling. “Besides! I have you to keep me company for the weekend!”

“I’d be happy to keep you company,” FRIDAY said. “May I suggest we start with your favourite movie?”

“Yes!” Peter grinned and stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth. He snatched up the three boxes and carried them over to the couch, placing them gently on the coffee table and settled himself in while FRIDAY cued up Star Wars.

Peter relaxed into the couch, getting into the movie and munching through his pizzas. By the time the movie had finished, his belly was full, and the lingering anxiety had vanished. He looked at his phone (still void of any messages) and saw that it was only just past eight o’clock. It was way too early for him to be going to bed and he hummed thoughtfully.

“I could make up some more web fluid,” Peter said, getting to his feet. He picked up the pizza boxes and carried them to the trash shoot. “FRIDAY, am I allowed in the lab?”

“Boss has given you access to the lab,” FRIDAY confirmed. “However, there is a ‘Adult Supervision’ Protocol that only allows you access to certain material unless there is an adult with you.”

“Mr Stark,” Peter whined, heading to the lab. “That’s so not cool! Hey, you’re an adult.”

“I am an AI,” FRIDAY corrected.

“Yeah, but like, Mr. Stark made you and he didn’t make you a kid,” Peter said. “ _Technically_ you’re an adult and you are watching out for me, right?”

“Always Peter,” FRIDAY said.

Peter’s heart gave a giddy jump. “Thanks FRIDAY! So, you can totally be my adult supervision.”

They reached the lab and FRIDAY was silent. Peter could picture the AI going through the mass amount of code, looking for some sort of coding that could tell her what to do.

“Boss has not classified me as an adult,” FRIDAY said, and Peter’s face fell. “However, having searched my data base I believe I was not created with a child in mind so therefore would put me as an adult.”

Peter let out a little whoop as the lab door opened. The lights flickered on and Peter bounded inside with an excited grin.

* * *

Tony stepped off stage with his arm around Pepper and into the wings where they were hidden from the crowd that was still applauding them.

“Good job, Mr. Stark,” Pepper hummed, leaning into give him a kiss.

Tony hummed, wrapping an arm around Pepper’s waist so he could keep her close. “Very good job, Miss Potts.”

Pepper laughed against his lips, allowing the kiss to linger before she gently pulled away. She smirked at his pout, gently sliding her nose against his before pulling away entirely. “Come on, we have a few more things to do.”

Tony grumbled, pulling out his phone to check the time. “FRIDAY, you up sweetheart? Anything to report?”

“Hi Boss,” FRIDAY greeted him. “You have several missed calls from Peter Parker.”

“Alright, what do they say?” Tony asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Peter wanted to let you know that he is at the tower,” FRIDAY said.

“What?” Tony paused, looking up sharply to Pepper who had also paused. “Why is he at the tower? Is he hurt? Pull up his vitals.”

“Peter is un-harmed, Boss,” FRIDAY assured him, pulling up his vitals anyway and displaying them on his phone. “He has ordered several pizzas and watched Star Wars.”

Tony looked to Pepper with confusion, her own shoulder shrugging in return.

“FRIDAY, why is Peter at the tower?” Tony asked.

“He was supposed to stay with you this weekend,” FRIDAY said.

“No, he wasn’t,” Tony frowned. “That was next weekend. May goes out of town _next_ weekend.”

“According to Peter, May Parker left for her girls trip Friday afternoon,” FRIDAY reported. “She will not be retuning until Monday afternoon.”

Tony’s face dropped as FRIDAY’s words sunk in. “Oh god. Did I forget that it was _this_ weekend?”

“It would appear so Boss,” FRIDAY said.

“Where is Peter now?” Tony demanded.

“He is currently in the lab,” FRIDAY said.

“Pull up the feed,” Tony said, touching his phone so that a holographic image rose.

Pepper had come to stand by his side, her face pined with worry as she clutched his arm.

The hologram flickered to life and Tony took in the scene before them. Peter was in the lab and he appeared to be okay. He was standing up and facing DUME who was several paces away.

“Is that… is that your Iron Man mask on DUME?” Pepper asked.

Tony squinted and sure enough it was. The Iron Man mask was balancing on the top of his arm, looking as if it was strapped down with some webs. In his claw he held a fire extinguisher.

“FRIDAY, give us some audio,” Tony instructed.

“Okay, ready DUME?” Peter’s voice filtered through the phone.

DUME let out a little trill.

“Okay! I have you in my secret lab, Iron Man,” Peter deepened his voice, pointing dramatically at DUME. “You’ll never be able to defeat me.”

DUME let out a little trill and raised the fire extinguisher.

“Ha! You don’t scare me!” Peter cried.

DUME pulled the trigger and white foam filled the lab, spraying Peter in the face. White filled the holographic image until it slowly started to fall, and Peter came back into view.

“Ugh! Damn you Iron Man,” Peter fell to his knees dramatically. “I’ll get you for this.”

DUME pulled the trigger again, spraying Peter again.

“Hey!” Peter spluttered, laughing and rolling out of the way. “Alright Iron Man, you got me.”

DUME trilled.

“Good job, buddy! Hey, if Mr. Sark ever retries, I’m sure you could take his place.” Peter patted DUME and looked around the lab. “Ugh, we had better clean this up. Worth it though.”

“Oh,” Pepper giggled. “That’s so cute.”

“He’s messing up my lab,” Tony tried to protest but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face because Peter was just too adorable.

“He’s having fun,” Pepper cooed. She turned and smacked his arm. “I can’t believe you forgot he was staying this weekend! We need to get home, now.”

Guilt stirred in Tony’s stomach and he nodded, ending the feed and storing his phone back into his pocket. “Let’s not keep him waiting any longer then.”

* * *

Peter hummed in the back of his throat, body stretching as something scratched at his curls, sending delicious sparks down his spine.

“Hey kiddo.”

“M’s ‘ark?” Peter slurred, peeking his eyes open. His bedroom was dark, a faint light coming from the hallway where the door was open just a tad.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said softly, hand still carding through his hair.

“Thought you were in Japan,” Peter yawned, snuggling up into hand.

“We were,” Tony said. “Came home when Friday told us you were here. I’m so sorry, kiddo. I thought it was supposed to be next week you were staying.”

“S’okay,” Peter yawned again, eyes slipping close again. “M’ Spider-Man. Can take care of myself.”

Tony chuckled lightly. “I know. But I was looking forward to spending the weekend with you.”

“Me too,” Peter hummed. “Glad you came home.”

“Me too. Go back to sleep. Just want to let you know I was home,” Tony said.

“Mmmmm,” Peter hummed, already slipping back into sleep. “Love you dad.”

He thought he felt a kiss pressed to his temple, but sleep claimed him once more, feeling safe, warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
